mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Pegasus
Pegasus was a mythological horse from Greek mythology. It was supposedly a dazzling white horse with two great feathery wings sprouting from its back. It was said to be the son of Poseidon and Medusa. In Mythology Birth After the hero Perseus slayed the gorgon Medusa, the blood that flowed from her neck spread over the ground and from it formed grassy fields and gushing rivers; beautiful trees and singing birds also came, and finally, the Pegasus. The greeks say that Pesasus flew from the isle afterwards towards the mountain Helicon, where he was watched over by the Muses. (An alternation of the story is similar as it states Pegasus was formed when the blood of Medusa met the sea foam, thus meaning that Medusa was the mother and Poseidon the father.) Some years passed before Athena found Pegasus and presented him to the Greek hero, Bellerophon. She also gave Bellerophon a golden bridle, or harness, to tame Pegasus. While Pegasus was grazing on the banks of a stream, Bellerophon threw the golden bridle over Pegasus's head to tame him. Once he was tamed, Bellerophon and the winged equine became thick friends and galloped over the seven seas and the mountains. It is said that Pegasus could gallop faster than the wind. So while riding on Pegasus, Bellerophon conquered Chimera, a large three-headed monster. However, success made Bellerophon an arrogant person. He wanted to fly up to Mount Olympus, the abode of the gods that lived there. Zeus, the king of gods, punished the insolence man by causing him to fall off the steed. However, the gods of Mount Olympus welcomed Pegasus and He became the favorite horse of Zeus and carried the weapons of Zeus. As a reward for his service, Zeus created a constellation for the winged equine in the night sky of the earth. In Popular Culture Comic books *The black Pegasus makes a cameo on the one-shot digital comic Clash of the Titans: Prequel Comic. *Perseus appears along with his white Pegasus in the comic book series Wrath of the Titans, published by Bluewater Comics. *The Pegasus appears again on the 3 parter, comic book Wrath of the Titans: Revenge of Medusa. *Marvel's Avenger Valkyrie has a personal Pegasus which uses as method of transportation. Films *Perseus rides a white Pegasus in the 1981 epic fantasy film Clash of the Titans. *Perseus manage to ride the black Pegasus in the 2010 remake of the 1981 film, Clash of the Titans. *The black Pegasus appears again on the Clash of the Titans (2010) sequel, Wrath of the Titans. Games *Perseus appears along with the black Pegasus in Clash of the Titans: The Videogame. *Perseus rides the black Pegasus on the online micro-game Titans Attack, on the official site for the 2012 film Wrath of the Titans. Television *On the hit sci-fi tv series Stargate: Atlantis, the humans send an expedition to the Pegasus Galaxy, all the personnel who travels to that galaxy have on their uniforms, an insignia resembling a Pegasus. Notes References Category:Greek mythology Category:Stubs Category:Mythical creatures